1. Field
The present invention relates generally to children's playsets often incorporated into playground equipment. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a playset with a slide and an adjustable-height slide base.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional children's playsets encompass a variety of components that children use for playing and often include a swing set, slide, sandbox, see-saw, merry-go-round, monkey bars, a playhouse, or a combination of such components. Some prior art playground set designs have a modular construction that allows the purchaser to select a group of components for the set depending on cost, space, and other considerations. Prior art playground sets normally require at least some assembly after purchase, including those designed for home use.
Prior art playground equipment suffers from various undesirable limitations. For instance, conventional equipment typically requires a playground site that is flat and level. Where prior art equipment, such as a swing set or slide, is installed on sloping or undulating terrain, the equipment may not be stable and may be prone to undue tipping or rocking movement. Furthermore, prior art playground sets require an undesirable amount of time to assemble the set and often require extensive use of tools to erect and level the set.
There is accordingly a need in the art for playground equipment that can be adapted to undulating terrain and is configured to be stably erected on an undulating site with little or no site preparation work. Moreover, there is a need for playground equipment that can be erected involving minimal time for assembly and leveling of the equipment.